New Message
by Ringuu
Summary: Todo ha cambiado hasta el punto de hacerme vomitar, y un mensaje reflejado en la pantalla del ordenador lo cambiaría aun más... 20:07 Nuevo mensaje privado recibido.
1. I

_South Park, Colorado. Martes 12, 12:30 p.m._

_12: 30 Hitler_Cartman te ha enviado un mensaje instantáneo._

_12: 30 Hitler_Cartman te ha enviado un zumbido._

_12: 35 Hitler_Cartman te ha enviado un zumbido._

_12:35 KyleB: ¿Qué quieres, culo gordo?_

_12:36 Hitler_Cartman: Preguntarte cómo estás, te recuerdo que has vomitado en medio de clase (como para olvidarse). Y soy FUERTECITO._

_12: 36 KyleB: CULO GORDO, no voy a morirme ni tengo una enfermedad crónica, si es lo que quieres saber._

_12: 37 Hitler_Cartman: ¿Pero estás mejor, si o no?_

…

_12:41 KyleB: No._

_12:41 Hitler_Cartman: Joder Kyle, me pierdo el recreo para conectarme y hablarte y no me das conversación, judío de mierda._

_12:43 Hitler_Cartman: Parecías Stan cuando está delante de la puta hippie, haha._

Suspiré frente al monitor. Aquello si parecía más típico de Cartman. Normalmente acostumbrábamos a ignorarnos mutuamente cuando se trataba de internet (lo cual para mí era un alivio, bastante tenía con aguantarle en persona a diario).

Así que el simple hecho de que me hubiera hablado me parecía extraño, más aún pretendiendo averiguar porque había echado el desayuno sobre mi pupitre en medio de clase hacia 2 horas.

Un segundo, ¿había dicho que había perdido el recreo solo para poder hablar conmigo? No, definitivamente no me lo creía. Seguramente había vuelto a pelearse con medio alumnado y no le había quedado otra que recurrir a encerrarse solo en el aula de ordenador, sin nadie dispuesto a dirigirle la palabra el resto del día.

Pero puede que hasta el imbécil de Cartman se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien en mí. Estaba mal, hasta el punto de notar malestar en el estómago y tener que llamar a mi ocupada madre para que viniera a recogerme al instituto.

Era la razón por la que ahora estuviera en mi casa un martes, con el pijama puesto y Sheila Broflovski armando escándalo en la planta baja en busca de un doctor que pudiera atender a su hijo pelirrojo cuanto antes. Pero yo dudaba que mi alifafe fuera algo que pudiera diagnosticarse.

"Estrés" lo llamarán los médicos. "Crisis adolescente" lo llamarían mis padres. Llamarlo de esas formas realmente lo hacía parecer más simple de lo que en realidad para mí es.

Porque no lo soporto. Mi situación es horrible. Soy homosexual, y lo acepté hace unos meses, pero nadie lo sabe. Esto ha llegado a turbarme a límites insospechados, no por mis gustos sexuales si no por la persona que me ha convertido en esto.

Stanley Randall Marsh, eterno novio de Wendy Testaburger, mi mejor amigo… y mi mayor problema. No sé cómo encararle, no sé qué palabras utilizar para saludarle por las mañanas, es como si todo hubiera cambiado.

Un día me descubrí frunciendo el ceño mientras mi súper mejor amigo observaba sonriente a su chica. Al día siguiente bufé por lo bajo cuando ella agitó la mano en su dirección a modo de saludo. Así llegue al punto del completo desagrado al verlos juntos. Denominémoslo como celos a gran escala.

En una situación normal no me habría preocupado, Stan seguía siendo mi super mejor amigo, jamás me fallaría y blah blah blah… Para ser sincero, él y yo nos habíamos distanciado con los años. No a gran escala, pero igualmente lo había notado. Nuestras aventuras y tardes jugando al Guitar Hero ya no eran el centro de su vida, Wendy había sustituido todas esas actividades por sonrisas coquetas, caricias juguetonas y besos dulces.

No la odiaba, jamás la había odiado. En cualquier caso, me mordía la lengua cada vez que le veía jugar con el corazón de Stan como le daba la gana, pero puede que ella también hubiera madurado y tomado la decisión de alcanzar la estabilidad.

Me estaba ganando a pulso ser lo que antes había negado: un estúpido adolescente con crisis adolescente y preocupaciones adolescentes.

¡Muy bien, estupendo! Pero prueben a tratar de decidir qué universidad acudirán con una madre como la mía, perfeccionista hasta decir basta y sobre protectora como nadie.

Un amor no correspondido, un año para escoger una carrera y mi futuro y Cartman incordiando con el 'egoísmo' de los judíos. Ese conjunto de tonterías fue suficiente para hacerme caer ante el estrés y exteriorizarlo en forma de vomito, esta es toda la historia.

Lo único que me apetecía era meterme en la cama y no salir durante un par de años, hasta rozar esa realidad alternativa en la que todo me iba bien.

_12:55 Hitler_Cartman: Judío, ¿sigues ahí?_

_12:55 Hitler_Cartman: ¡Joder, no me ignores!_

_12:56 KyleB: No tengo ganas de aguantar tus tonterías, déjame en paz._

_12:57 Hitler_Cartman: ¿Vas a contarme que te ha pasado? Normalmente no te marcharías del insti aunque nos invadieran los extraterrestres, y hoy en seguida has decidido ir a lloriquearle a la puta gorda de tu madre._

_12:58 KyleB: No te interesa._

_12:59 Hitler_Cartman: Qué carajos sabrás tu lo que me interesa a mí._

…

_13:02 Hitler_Cartman: Tengo que volver a clase._

Al fin.

_13:04 Hitler_Cartman: Pero apuesto a que es porque Stan no te mira el culo como tu se lo miras a él._

_13:04 Hitler_Cartman se ha desconectado._

Casi me da un infarto frente a la pantalla. ¿Eric Cartman sabía sobre mí… problema? ¿¡Cómo coño se había enterado! Fue lo único en lo que pensé el resto de la tarde.

_South Park, Colorado. Martes 12, 20:07 p.m._

_20:07 Nuevo mensaje privado recibido._

"_Ey, Kahl. Mañana hay examen. Le he dicho al Sr. Garrison que estás tan enfermo que no podrás estudiar, así que tú no tendrás que hacerlo._

_Más te vale contarme 'eso' o sacaré mis propias conclusiones. Y las compartiré con quien me dé la gana._

_-Vía Iphone"_

Empezaba a sentirme verdaderamente frustrado. Aquello… ¿lo habría dicho por casualidad o era realmente capaz de ver a través de mi mirada perdida? O simplemente yo era poco cuidadoso. Joder. Joder. Joder.

De todas formas, ¿cómo pretendía que le contara nada? No iba a ir ahora a su casa, y ni siquiera estaba conectado. Decidí hacer caso a la razón. Cuando Cartman hacía este tipo de tonterías capaces de causarme un quebradero de cabeza, le ignoraba, porque él solo era un imbécil descerebrado. Y eso es justo lo que haría en esta ocasión.

Entre otros… así es, el señor Garrison era ahora nuestro tutor en el instituto. Nos llevamos un par de años sin verle cuando llegamos a sexto curso, pero de un día para otro fue contratado en el instituto y su cara de asco fue épica cuando descubrió a sus "nuevos alumnos".

Tres horas más tarde, cuando solo un par de segundos me separaban de meterme en la cama, maldije por no haber desactivado los altavoces del ordenador. El molesto tintineo que anunciaba un nuevo mensaje instantáneo me llamó, y yo, en lugar de apagar el aparato directamente, me llevé por la curiosidad y encendí nuevamente la pantalla.

_23:15 Hitler_Cartman: Hola._

_23:15 KyleB: Me voy ya a la cama, adiós._

_23:16 Hitler_Cartman: Espera un momento, judío. ¿Vas a contarme que te pasa si o no?_

_23:18 KyleB: No me pasa nada._

_23:19 Hitler_Cartman: ¡Si te pasa, coño!_

…

De algún modo, tuve ganas contárselo a alguien.

_23:19 KyleB: No me fío de ti, vas a contárselo a todo South Park._

De desahogarme. Ese sentimiento me llevó a cometer el mayor error de mi vida, sincerarme con Eric Theodore Cartman.

_23:21 KyleB: Soy un puto marica, Stan no me hace ningún caso desde hace meses, no sé qué hacer con mi vida y posiblemente perderé la virginidad en una orgía llena de drogas porque algún imbécil me violará por pena, porque no soy atractivo y el resto la pasaré solo con un millón de gatos._

Mis ojos, hasta ahora inexpresivos, me picaban. Lo que había dicho no debía afectarme, ¡ni siquiera estaba hablando cara a cara con él! Y sin embargo, así era. Me dolía no ser atractivo. Me dolía que Stan hubiera dejado de "verme". Me dolía el futuro que sabía que me esperaba y quería llorar por todo eso. Era tan estúpido…

_23:23 Hitler_Cartman: Cabrón._

_23:24 Hitler_Cartman: ¿Quién te ha metido esas estúpidas ideas en la cabeza, el hippie? _

_23:24 Hitler_Cartman: Kyle, tu eres perfecto._

_23:27 KyleB: Gracias._

_23:27 KyleB se desconectó._

Pasé cinco minutos sin moverme antes de meterme en la cama. Esas palabras se repetían en mi cabeza. Las imaginaba dichas por su voz, con una mirada fría y esa sonrisa de seguridad y orgullo al ver como yo me derrumbaba. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que la había cagado, ya no solo se trataba de que él hubiera insinuado que era de la otra acera, sino que además yo le había confesado eso y más.

Podía despedirme de mi vida tal y como la conocía.

Un pequeño resquicio de mi mente rememoró la respuesta que me había dado. "_Kyle, eres perfecto_" …No, definitivamente no. Solo disfrutaba de mi dolor, y quería hacerme sentir reconfortado antes de pregonar por todo el lugar que era gay, que en mis sueños más húmedos Stan era el protagonista,…

Ya podía imaginar los resultados. Todos me mirarían mal y no tardarían en meterse conmigo. Stan me odiaría, Wendy me odiaría y Bebe caería por impulso de su propia amiga (es decir, poco me importaba lo que esta ultima opinara, pero a uno le animaba bastante que le dijeran a diario que tiene buen culo). Alcancé el mundo de los sueños sintiéndome más lejos de mi mismo que nunca. Cartman tenía razón, yo no era así.

_South Park, Colorado. Miercoles 13, 08:30 a.m._

Nadie dijo nada al verme aparecer en la parada del autobús, y todo ocurrió como siempre. Los cuatro esperábamos sin decir nada. Stan y Kenny me observaban de reojo, como si esperaran una explicación por lo de ayer o un mínimo "Buenos días" que yo no me atrevía a dar. Porque Cartman estaba demasiado callado, y eso me daba mala espina. Era peor que verle burlarse de mí, y solo podía significar que lo había cantado todo. Por eso no quería hablar, no quería anticiparme al momento en el que comenzaran los abucheos hacia mi persona.

El autobús (que ahora por fin tenía un conductor distinto) llegó y vacilé al entrar, pero el apremio de mis compañeros me hizo introducirme sin mucha seguridad. Fui arrastrado por Stan hasta uno de los asientos y el automáticamente empezó a hablar sobre su querida Wendy y el considerado modo en el que se había preocupado por mí el día anterior. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

―Tío, ¿me estás escuchando?-Reclamó Stan.

―…Uhm.

―Estás muy distraído. ¿Tienes otra vez ganas de potar? Porque si es así… ten cuidado, que la chaqueta es nueva.

Rodé los ojos y tuve auténticos deseos de ser borde con mi súper mejor amigo. ¡Ni siquiera me había preguntado por cómo estaba! Aunque podía deberse a que era la forma en la que intentaba encarar a su amigo ahora que sabía que era gay. ―No he dormido bien.―

Se dio por convencido y siguió parloteando. Me abstuve a mencionar el día de ayer, y cada minuto estaba más extrañado. Bien, ¿es que acaso todos aceptaban así de rápido todas mis confesiones vergonzantes? Era imposible, eso no pasaba en South Park.

Una cabellera rubia y alborotada se giró en su asiento para mirarme y llamar mi atención un gesto. ―Oye, Kyle, ¿estás… ¡GAH! …me-mejor?―No podía creer que Tweek fuera el primero en atacarme y atreverse a mencionar mi problema. Pero en lugar de hacerlo, solo se quedó esperando una respuesta, cerrando el ojo derecho en un tic nervioso cada poco.

―Eh… sí.

Eso fue todo, el único comentario que recibí respecto al día anterior. De haber sabido que nadie diría nada no habría actuado toda la jornada como un paranoico.

Pero la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro, y el único que tenía la respuesta era el castaño neo-nazi.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> Espero que les guste, si es así, lo continuaré y estaré encantada. Dejen sus reviews junto con su opinión y tralalá.


	2. II

"―Eh… sí.

Eso fue todo, el único comentario que recibí respecto al día anterior. De haber sabido que nadie diría nada no habría actuado toda la jornada como un paranoico.

Pero la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro, y el único que tenía la respuesta era el castaño neo-nazi."

**Capítulo II: Mentiras**

―¿Listo para irnos, tío?―La voz de Stan rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos. Sacudí la cabeza y le miré. Estaba cruzado de brazos con la maleta ya echada al hombro. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo llevaría esperando.

―¿Eh?―Decir que estaba perdido era quedarse corto, me había sumido en mi propia mente, intentando resolver por mi mismo el rompecabezas que se me planteaba, y el mundo real había pasado a segundo plano por varias horas. Aquello empezó más o menos cuando descubrí que Stan no sabía que estaba enamorado de él. Ni Wendy. Ni Craig. Ni Bebe, que además tuvo la amabilidad de recordarme que tenía un buen trasero. Si ella supiera…

―Kyle.―Pronunció mi nombre con seriedad, probablemente movido por la impaciencia. ―Las clases han terminado hace diez minutos―Dijo aquello con énfasis, como si pretendiera subrayas lo buen amigo que era al quedarse allí plantado ni más ni menos que diez minutos―y no queda nadie aquí. Si es alguna táctica tuya para que me quede a estudiar después de clases pues…

―¿¡Diez minutos!―Me levanté de mi pupitre de sopetón. Mi plan de alcanzar al culón al final de clases iba a irse al traste. Salí corriendo, dejando atrás mi maleta, con todos los libros de texto en su interior. ¡A la mierda! Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. ―¡Nos vemos luego, Stan!―Atiné a gritar mientras desaparecía en dirección a la salida, recolocándome el ushanka verde mientras me deslizaba por los pasillos recién limpiados.

Si no me caí fue por alguna especie de milagro. Cuando salí el frío me golpeó de lleno el rostro y, cómo no, mi objetivo había desaparecido. Cartman era uno de los primeros en marcharse, seguido por un ingenuo Butters que salía llevarle las cosas a no ser que Kenny se metiera para impedirlo.

Suspiré, no desanimado, sino fastidiado. Estaba tranquilo gracias a que mi secreto seguía siendo secreto, pero mi intuición me decía que la cosa no podía acabar ahí. Él tramaba algo, no tenía duda alguna. Y yo me moría por saber a qué absurdo chantaje recurriría esta vez.

Y también me moría por descubrir qué haría yo para salir de esta, y no era la primera vez. Era extraño pero era cierto; no estaba intranquilo sino emocionado, era como un juego de estrategia entre él y yo. Algo con lo que llevaba viviendo años y años, formaba parte de los motivos que me hacían levantarme cada mañana. "¡Buenos días! ¡Veamos cómo le pateo el trasero a ese culón hoy!" Era parecido a eso.

Me pellizqué la palma de la mano, ¿pero qué carajos estaba haciendo? ¿Yo, llegando a pensar que la presencia de Cartman era importante en mi vida? Si no hubiera sido demasiado raro, me habría abofeteado a mi mismo allí en medio. Si algún día Cartman desapareciera de mi vida yo sería feliz, y mientras tuviera que resignarme procuraba tomármelo con filosofía, aquello fue lo que me dije para excusarme conmigo mismo.

Decidí volver adentro antes de congelarme allí en medio. Puede que si tenía la genial idea de coger el abrigo sobreviviera hasta llegar a casa.

Cuando me di la vuelta de nuevo hacia la puerta me detuve un momento, sorprendido. En ese momento Eric Cartman salía de la puerta por la que yo había salido hace un rato.

Él no reparó en mi presencia con el mismo 'entusiasmo' que yo, y se limitó a observarme sin expresión durante unos escasos segundos, para luego caminar sin decir nada. Pasó a mi lado y fue cuando noté que tenía el ojo izquierdo morado.

―¡Eh, espera!―Le urgí, caminando a su lado.

―Oh, judío estúpido, discúlpame, no te había visto. Supongo que es por lo poco que importas.-Ya empezaba, con esa sonrisa socarrona y esos intentos incansables de hacerme perder los estribos. En una situación normal me habría irritado y en seguida habría entrado en su juego, pero esta vez, al escuchar su voz tan clara, a mi mente llegaron sus palabras, plasmadas en la pantalla del ordenador.

"_Kyle, tu eres perfecto"_

Ahora había podido imaginarlo de forma aun más detallada, pero no es como si quisiera que él realmente dijera eso… Al menos sirvió para recordarme porque estaba caminando por las nevadas calles de South Park junto a mi némesis.

―¿Qué te ha pasado en el ojo?―Comenté, por el simple hecho de no saber cómo empezar mi interrogatorio respecto al día de ayer y a su misteriosa amabilidad conmigo.

―¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos? No te interesa.

―Si no me lo dices asumiré que Kenny te ha pegado por abusar de la amabilidad de Butters, y compartiré mi conclusión con quien me dé la gana.―Utilicé las mismas palabras que él había usado ayer en su mensaje privado, con la esperanza de ver su reacción, pero pareció darle igual.

―Hijo de puta, a mi nadie me pega, soy prácticamente el tipo más fuerte de todo South Park―Rodé los ojos. "Si, claro" pensé. ¡Cualquiera podía con el culón! Bueno, lo cierto es que yo hacía años que no… pero Stan, Kenny e incluso Wendy sí.

―Total, que Kenny te pegó, ¿no?―Alcé una ceja. No iba a permitirle huir del tema en cuestión.

―Que no, carajo. Fue un accidente, Butters estaba cargando mis libros, se giró y me dio con los libros en la cara…―Antes de que terminara la frase, yo ya estaba partiéndome de risa. Sabía que el pobre Butters jamás haría algo así a propósito, pero era gracioso imaginar que esta vez hubiera sido así.

Al ver que yo seguía descojonándome en el sitio, el castaño agilizó el paso para dejarme atrás. Tosí un par de veces al casi atragantarme para alcanzarle mientras me consumía en una risa sofocada.

―¿Entonces has estado el resto del tiempo en la enfermería lloriqueando para que te permitan faltar el resto de la semana?―Era otra de las cosas que también imaginaba fácilmente.

Tardó varios segundos en contestar y negarlo todo, pero era obvio que una vez más adivinaba sus movimientos a la perfección.

Después permanecimos en silencio un rato que se me hizo eterno. El momento en el que nuestros caminos se separaban estaba cerca y yo no había encontrado la forma de abordar el tema que me carcomía la cabeza. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? ¿"Gracias por no decirle a todo el mundo que soy gay"? Además, ¿Por qué tenía que empezar yo aquella conversación? ¡Si era él el interesado en chantajearme! Que dijera ya lo que quería y deshiciera el nudo que se me había formado en el estómago.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto no me di cuenta de que temblando de frío, cosa que de súbito paró. Miré a Cartman atónito cuando me echó su abrigo sobre los hombros. Percibió en mi mirada la confusión, porque se apresuró a darme una explicación como si lo que había hecho fuera totalmente normal.

―Yo llevo de todo y tu no llevas nada, así que ayúdame y no seas rata.―¿Yo no…? Palidecí y di un respingo.

―¡Mierda, los libros!―¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacer mañana el examen del Sr. Garrison si no podía estudiar? Me giré, dispuesto a volver a la carrera para recuperar mis cosas, pero un agarre en mi brazo me lo prohibió. Cartman me retenía en el sitio.―Oh, es cierto, perdóna…―Comencé a quitarme su abrigo, suponiendo que era eso lo que quería.

Negó con la cabeza.―Que estúpido eres, pelirrojo. Para empezar seguramente ya habrán cerrado el instituto. Te dejaré estudiar en mi casa si mañana me das la mitad de tu almuerzo.―Ofreció.

Fue la invitación más rara que había recibido de alguien como él. Podría haber pasado horas mirándole intrigado, planteándome aquello en mi fuero interno. Todo el mundo sabía que Cartman nunca tendría un gesto amable, mucho menos conmigo. Seguramente no debí haber aceptado tan rápido como lo hice y de la forma tan simple. Asentí y continuamos andando.

_South Park, Colorado. __Miercoles 13, 04:14 p.m._

―¡Má! ¡Ya estoy en casa!―Anunció Cartman, entrando antes que yo y dejándome la tarea de cerrar la puerta. Nadie respondió, así que ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que Liane Cartman no estaba en casa, sin embargo había tenido el detalle de dejar la calefacción puesta para cuando su hijo llegara a casa, y fue lo que más agradecí.

Tenía la sensación de que el día avanzaba demasiado lento, y al mismo tiempo que las horas se me escapaban. Cartman me indicó que subiera a su habitación y obedecí. Él estaba en la planta de abajo, haciendo quien sabe qué, y yo allí a solas en su cuarto.

Su cama me pareció un asiento más cómodo que cualquier silla, y me pregunté cuando fue la última vez que estuve allí. Encontré gracioso el hecho de que aun utilizara una colcha de Terrance y Phillip, a todos nos seguía gustando aquello tanto como a los ocho años.

Entonces mi mirada se encontró con su ordenador portátil, indefenso sobre la mesa. Mis conocimientos sobre informática no eran los más avanzados, pero si lo bastante pulidos como para entrar en su ordenador y cotillear sin ser notado. No sé que esperaba encontrar, pero una vez más la curiosidad fue la que movió mi cuerpo. Extendí la mano para coger el aparato cuando Cartman entró y me retiré de sopetón como acto reflejo, prácticamente abalanzándome sobre la cama de nuevo.

―Eh, judío estúpido. ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Toma.―Me tendió los libros de texto y se sentó en la cama, alejado de mí.

Estuve callado, inmóvil, jugueteando con mi labio inferior. Estaba dudando, vacilando, comiéndome el coco.

―Cartman.―Hablé por fin, articulando cuidadosamente.―Ayer tu, en el ordenador…

―¿De qué hablas? Ayer no pillé ese aparatejo de mierda, estuve estudiando mientras Stan me instalaba la nueva actualización del World of Warcraft.

Stan… ¿¡Stan! ¿Quería decir aquello que…? Empezaba a sentirme mareado con todo aquello.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tengo líos con el instituto, ¡hoy intentaré actualizar todas las historias!~


End file.
